Secrets
by LittleJ36
Summary: In the supernatural world, can secrets really be kept? Everyone has a secret or two. All will be revealed, even the skeletons in everyone's closets.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except for the original ideas I put in**

* * *

**Prologue**

I was sitting on my bed, staring at the rain pouring outside and thinking about leaving town.  
All of a sudden, my phone goes off. I thought about ignoring it but I felt as if the phone call was important so I answered it.

_Little did I know, the phone call would be life changing._

* * *

Rate and review! please and thank you xox


	2. Chapter 1

Carol Lockwood is handling her brother-in-law's death, all his affairs, estate and personal belongings in Florida. She starts packing up Mason's bedroom and comes across a picture of him with a girl she's never seen before, on his night stand. They're both holding a surf board and laughing into the camera. She notices her and Mason share some facial similarities and they have the same tattoo.

_That's odd, why would they have the same tattoo? _she thought.

Both the girl and Mason are wearing a wet suit peeled down to their hips, Mason's tattoo is on the inside of his left bicep and the unknown girl has it on her left hip bone.

_Maybe they were dating; I don't know much about Mason anyway_.

Carol shrugged didn't give it a second thought before packing it into the box of Mason's other possessions. She moves onto packing his photo albums and finds a whole album of pictures of him and the mysterious girl from the other picture. She's never heard Mason mention this girl before, or any girl in particular.

She keeps sorting through photo albums and there's one of his childhood with her husband, Richard Lockwood. Carole sits down and carefully looks through the photos, trying to picture herself in their childhood and what it was like for Mason and Richard growing up as brothers.

Her phone starts going off, startling her from her thoughts.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hello, is this Carol Lockwood? I'm Harvey Spector."

"Yes, this is she, how can I help you?" she replied.

"Well Mrs. Lockwood, I'm the deceased Mr. Mason Lockwood's lawyer and he has left a will and requested you be there for the hearing of it."

"Thank you, I didn't know Mason had written a will." she said surprisingly.

"Yes, Mrs. Lockwood booked an appointment out of the blue to have a will drafted along with some other documents. He said it was for 'just in case' situations if he ever passed away. How does a meeting at my office at Pearson Hardman in Manhattan at 9am sound on Thursday?"

"That's fine, thank you for the call." and then she hung up.

_Why on earth would Mason need a will for? _She thought, _I guess I'll find out tomorrow. _

**Meanwhile in Forks, WA...**

Bella picked up her phone, thinking 'who would call me at this time? Everyone is in school right now.'

"Hello, Can I speak to Ms. Isabella Swan? My name is Harvey Spector, I'm Mason Lockwood's lawyer."

"Hi, this is she... Is something wrong with Mason? Is he okay?" she asked.

"Ms. Swan, unfortunately, Mr. Lockwood has passed away and has written a will and requested you come be at the hearing."

"Oh my god... Mason... The last time I heard from him was before I left Florida, a year ago." her eyes starting to tear up as she heard this.

"I'm sorry for your loss. Would you be able to come to my office in Manhattan at 9am on Thursday?"

"Yes, of course. If Mason wanted me to be there, then I'll be there" she said chokingly.

"I will see you then, Ms. Swan. Have a good day." And he hung up.

Bella dropped her phone and let out a strangled, choking sound while tears poured down her face. She curled up into a fetal position and sobbed all night long.

**Several hours later...**

"Bells, you home? Harry brought over some fish-fry" Charlie's voice boomed throughout the house.

After not hearing a reply from her or a response to several knocks on her door, he decided to go in and see what's wrong. He found her curled up in a ball and sobbing non-stop. She looked up when he sat on the edge of her bed asking her what's wrong. Bella looked up, and he could see her face was red and blotchy from all the crying and her eyes were bloodshot.

"Bells, what's wrong?! You were quiet this morning when I left for work, but now you're ..."

"It's my friend Mason in Florida, he was my best friend. He taught me how to surf, and help me with my self-esteem issues and confidence. I got a call from his lawyer in Manhattan saying he died and requested I be at his will hearing."

"Oh Bells... It's okay, you do whatever you need to do. I can tell that he meant a lot to you."

"HE DID! HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND AND THE BROTHER I NEVER HAD. OH HOW DID I FORGET ABOUT HIM? ALL THIS TIME I SPENT FEELING SORRY FOR MYSELF AND MOURNING AFTER EDWARD AND OUR BREAK UP, I FORGOT ABOUT MASON!" she wailed, sobbing.

"I'll call the airlines and get you on a flight to Manhattan tomorrow morning."

"Thank you dad" she choked out.

"It's no problem, now get some sleep. I'll put your dinner in the fridge."

Bella slowly drifted off into sleep, clutching a photograph of Mason and herself on a beach to her chest, dreaming about nothing but her times with Mason.

* * *

Rate and review! please and thank you xox

**A/N: Anyone who watches Suits, notice my little insert of Harvey Spector? **


	3. Chapter 2

**Forks, WA**

Bella woke up to Charlie knocking on her door to let her know her flight leaves at 3pm.

"Bella? Cmon time to wake up, your flight leaves at 3 and you need to pack." Charlie knocked and said through the door.

"Okay, I'll start packing now." Bella croaked out.

She crawled out of bed and pulled a small shoulder carry-on bag out of her closet and started packing a few outfits. She packed a nicer blouse to wear to the meeting with Mason's lawyer, and casual clothes consisting of tshirts and jeans to wear while she's in Manhatten. At last minute, she grabbed the picture of her and Mason and packed it into the side of the bag.

After Bella was done packing, she opened her closet and pulled out her box of things from Florida. She sat down and started looking through it, and found many pictures and souvenirs of her time with Mason. As she looked through the box, tears started rolling down her cheeks without her even noticing.

_God, Mason, what I would do to have you hear right now… I wish I stayed in contact with you, I miss you so much. _She thought.

She slowly started putting up pictures of her and Mason around her room, she dug around the box and found a smaller picture and put that in her wallet and change her phone background to their matching tattoo.

Bella stood up, and dusted herself off, changed her clothes and brought her bag downstairs so Charlie could drive her to the airport.

The drive to the Port Angeles airport was quiet and awkward, Charlie isn't an emotional type of man and didn't know how to offer comfort to his daughter. They arrived at the airport and he hugged her good bye and told her to be careful.

As soon as the plane took off, Bella fell asleep wondering why Mason wanted her at his will hearing.

**Meanwhile in Florida…**

Carol packed up the last of Mason's belongings and got them ready to be shipped to her home in Mystic Falls since he has nobody else in Florida. At least his belongings will be in his room in the Lockwood mansion in Mystic Falls.

She called a shipping company to ship off Mason's belongings back to Mystic Falls and she called a cab to the airport to go to Manhatten.

**Manhatten**

Little did they know, but both Carol and Bella landed and arrived at JFK at the same time and coincidentally ended up at the same hotel. They each took a cab to a nearby hotel, ended up booking the rooms beside each other.

Bella arrived in her room and collapse on her bed and fell asleep, but not before setting her alarm clock to wake her up at 7.

…

Carol arrived at her room, unpacked a few things and went to bed thinking of endless questions.

* * *

Rate and Review! Please and thank you xox

**A/N: I made a few small corrections in chapter 2 and this chapter is a bit rushed so I might touch up on it a bit. **


	4. Chapter 3

The next morning Bella woke up feeling refreshed from a good night's sleep for once. Despite having a good night's sleep for the first time since _he_ left, she couldn't help but feel sad and angry at herself, she knew she shared something special with Mason, a bond she didn't even share with Emmett or Alice but of course, she never told anyone that.

Bella sighed, got up from the bed over to her duffle bag and laid out the clothes she was going to wear-a light blue button up shirt, black skinny jeans, and simple black ballet flats.

After she laid out her clothes, she jumped into the shower to get ready before heading to the law firm.

* * *

Carol tossed and turned all night, she woke up feeling tired and groggy. She was tired and at this point, she just wanted to get the will-hearing over and done with and be back in Mystic Falls.

Meticulously, she dressed and got ready to fit the role of the Mayor's wife perfectly and look prim and proper. When she was satisfied with the way she looked, she opened her door to leave, and so did the door next to hers.

Bella stepped out of her room, looked around for the elevator, the woman at the door beside hers asked, "Are you looking for the elevator, dear? I'm heading over there myself."

"Yes, I was so tired last night, all I wanted to do was find my room, I didn't even bother taking in the surroundings."

Together they walked towards the elevator, both reaching to press the ground level button at the same time. Both women looked at each other and let out a light laugh.

The elevator soon reached the lobby; both women parted their ways and hailed a taxi each.

"Where to, miss?" the taxi driver asked

"Platt and Hale at 49th Avenue"

As the driver drove through the streets of Manhattan, Bella looked out the window, taking in the city, from the large corporate buildings to the million dollar brownstone homes.

"We are here, miss"

Startled, Bella said, "Oh, uhm thank you" and paid the driver.

She stepped out of the taxi, looked up at the building, taking a deep breath and thought 'you can do this Bella."

* * *

HELLO MY WONDERFUL FOLLOWERS! I am so sorry for such a late update, I know I said late May/June and now it's past mid-July. This update is really short because I'm in the process of editing the rest of the chapter and the other chapters. After I finished the story and submitted as my final assignment for my creative writing class, I got a lot of helpful feedback and comments from my teacher and I'm working on the improvements for this story.


	5. Author's Note

Before I continue to update my story, I want to thank all my wonderful readers who follow this story and write reviews after each update. When I first started my story, I really didn't think I'd have many readers, much less any reviews. To be honest, I really don't think I would have continued posting this story if I didn't get my first review. I would have just finished the story and kept it saved on my usb drive for a long time.

So, here's a big thank you to all you wonderful and lovely readers:

**THANK YOU! **

And the rest of chapter 3 will be up shortly. Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 3 - continued

Walking into the building and over to the elevator, she pressed the button for the 7th floor and waited for it to take her up. Pressing her hands together, she realized they were sweaty and clammy; she wiped her hands on her pants, hoping to calm her nerves a bit.

When the elevator doors opened, she walked up to the receptionist desk and cleared her throat.

"Hi, I'm here for my 9am will-hearing with Harvey Spector. My name is Bella Swan"

"Oh yes, right this way, I'll lead you down to his office."

The receptionist led Bella down a hallway and around the corner was an office with clear, glass walls and door and large window overlooking the New York City skyline.

"Harvey, Bella Swan is here for her appointment"

"Thank you Donna, have a seat Bella. You're a bit early but that's alright."

"Hello Mr. Spector, I don't understand why Mason would request for me to be at his will-hearing, considering the fact that I was only a friend. And I wasn't notified of his death either."

"Rest assured Bella, all your questions will be answered soon. We just have to wait for Carol before we begin."

Right when Harvey finished his sentence, Donna appeared with Carol Lockwood at the office door.

"Harvey, Carol Lockwood is here for her appointment"

"Splendid, we can get started. Thank you, Donna."

Donna simply nodded her head before walking back to her desk. Bella turned her head around to see who has arrived and was shocked to see that it was the same woman from the elevator.

"Sorry, I'm a bit late. There was a lot of traffic," apologized Carol.

"That's quite alright Carol, Bella here was just a little bit earlier than you. Now that you're both here, we can discuss the will of Mason Lockwood."

"I understand both of you were unaware of Mr. Lockwood leaving behind a will, and are probably curious to why you are both here. Ms. Swan, Mr. Lockwood has left an a few boxes of his possessions to you and an extra package outside from the will. You will receive his home in Florida, including everything inside from paintings to appliances, along with his vintage car collection. Mrs. Lockwood, Mason has left you all of his finances, which is a total of $250 000."

Shocked, Bella was not able to say anything, while Carol sat there stunned, not understanding why Mason would leave his home to this girl.

"Oh my god... I don't understand, why me though? Mason and I have always been very good friends, but I cannot wrap my head around the fact that I am receiving his home. Especially when he has family alive."

"Well, Ms. Swan, I can't tell you the exact reason why but Mr. Lockwood did leave a letter addressed to you with an explanation. He said you can choose to read it in private or I can read it aloud here with Mrs. Lockwood. It's your choice."

"Oh... Since Mason requested Mrs. Lockwood be here along with me for his will hearing, I think it's fair that you read it out loud."

"Very well then. Dear Isabella, if you're reading this letter, it probably means I'm dead. I know it sounds morbid to say that, but you know me. Anyway, I had hoped to tell you this in person but since I can't anymore, you will have to find out over a letter. I'm truly sorry for any grief I caused you with my death, and I know you're probably confused to why I left all my possessions and home to you. The answer is simple, you're my sister."

Upon hearing this, both Bella and Carol gasped and looked at each other. Quickly, Carol realized Bella is the girl in mason's pictures.

Harvey continued, "I know, shocker right? I have always felt more close to you than anyone else when we were friends, I thought we just connected on a different level and had so much in common but I found out you were born in Mystic Falls, I was curious because I had never seen you living there when I was a child. So I did some digging, it turns out my father had an affair with your mother and you were conceived. My father was already married and had a family and two kids, your mother fled town. I didn't know about this until I contacted her and she told me the truth. She didn't want to ruin my parents' marriage so she left, heartbroken. I think you should spend some time in Mystic Falls, I think it would be beneficial to you, your family lives there. Well, just discovered family lives there. I know my death took you by surprised but not everything is, as it seems. Please keep that in mind, Bella. I miss you and I love you. I always told you 'I love you' when we were in Arizona, but that was under the guise of best friends. Now I'm telling you 'I love you' as your brother. Stay safe, my little swan. Love always, Mason"

By the time Harvey was finished reading the letter, Bella was in tears. She was silently sobbing; her body was shaking hysterically. Carol got up from her chair, and wrapped her arms around Bella hoping to soothe her cries and comfort her. A few moments passed before Bella slowly wrapped her arms around Carol as her sobs died down.

"Shh, it's alright honey. I'm here for you"

"All this time," she hiccupped, "I always knew I had a bond with him more than just friends but I always thought it was because we had so much in common. He's my brother. I didn't even get to spend any time with him."

"It's okay, you didn't know he was your brother. All that matters is your cherished your time together. Do you want to come back to hotel room and we can talk about Mason and Mystic Falls and I can tell you what it's like living there."

Bella simply nodded, knowing she needs to do this. To find out about where her family is from and where mason spent his childhood.

"Ms. Swan, the boxes that mason left you are in the attic above his bedroom along with the extras package."

"Thank you Mr. Spector."

Both Bella and Carol shook hands with him before leaving the building together.

* * *

Rate and review! Thank you xox


End file.
